


Galaxy

by EvilKid1019



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKid1019/pseuds/EvilKid1019
Summary: ABO丨机甲丨OOCP.S.Omega的体液是机甲能源（所以你懂的）人类寿命设定三百岁以上





	Galaxy

1

贺天坐在板凳上晃着脚丫，仿生人保姆帮他穿好鞋，抬手揉了揉他的小脑袋：“要听老师的话哦，在博物馆不能大声喧哗，也不能乱跑。”

贺天看着自己的小白鞋：“博物馆有小狗吗？”

“小狗？”

“书上画着的，会汪汪叫，还会摇尾巴。”

“也许有哦，小天在博物馆见到的话，回来讲给我听，好不好？”

“嗯！”

2

童年的记忆早就模糊了，但是一年级去博物馆的那段他记得清楚。没有小狗，因为他们去的不是自然博物馆，而是军事博物馆。

他至今还能清晰地回忆起当时的心情。在得知见不到小狗之后他还很沮丧，那些冷冰冰的机甲和武器始终无法提起他的兴趣。

当他以为第一次夏令营要在无聊和失落中消磨的时候，仿生人讲解员带着他们来到了博物馆中心。

“里面是镇馆之宝哦，进去之后，小朋友们一定不能大声说话，不然可能会吵醒他哦~”

讲解员神神秘秘地，小朋友们都很欣喜。贺天兴致缺缺，站在队伍最后，心想着待会自由活动的时候去餐饮区吃根香肠。

中心馆的灯光很暖，是淡淡的鹅黄，场馆中央有座巨大的柱状展柜，一架高大的红色机甲半跪在其中。机甲胸口的部分被人工切割，露出了透明的驾驶舱，能够看到舱内的驾驶座上半卧着一个人，双目禁闭，似乎正在熟睡。

小朋友们鱼贯而入，见到这番情景都很惊讶，捂着嘴巴没有叫出声来。贺天难得被勾起了好奇心，他仰头看着那个人，见他紧锁着眉头，似是睡得不够安稳。

“做噩梦了吗。”贺天在心底浅问。

3

这是两人的初见，贺天认为可以载入史册。

4

“他是帝国乃至星际历史上，唯一一位omega驾驶员。”讲解员轻声说着，似乎真的怕吵醒了里面的人，“他最初的光荣事迹要追溯到二百四十年前。当年刚十五岁的他黑进了机甲联赛的报名系统，违规报名。直至最后，一战成名，打败了预备役御林军获得了冠军，轰动了整个星际。要知道，omega因为要为机甲提供能源，是无法单独驾驶的，而他却能做到。”

“快三百岁了，是个老爷爷了哇。”

“可是他看上去好年轻呀，像个大哥哥。”

“凶凶的。”

“他的确很凶哦，战功显赫，侵略者都忌惮着他。”讲解员也是满脸骄傲，“史书记载，他做事独来独往又雷厉风行，脾气很差，没多少亲信和朋友，又因为出身卑微而被军阀内部排斥。但他只身一人在军部平步青云，是帝国最年轻的少将、中将以及上将。只可惜没有成为元帅，他的生命止步于此。”

“好酷哦！”

“这是他的标本吗？”

“怎么可能是标本，应该是全息投影。”

小朋友们七嘴八舌，讲解员突然嘿嘿一笑：“不是的哦，里面是他本人，他还活着呢。”

“还活着！”孩子们都吓得后退一步，这时贺天被踩到了脚，他皱起了眉头。

“不要怕，他虽然还活着，但已经被速冻休眠，永远沉睡在这里——检阅着将要成为帝国新星的你们。”讲解员笑着安抚被吓到的小朋友们。

“检阅我们吗？可是我爸爸说过他出身下城区，是个下等人，下等人检阅我们这些上城区的贵族，咿，好恶心。”

贺天回头看了一眼，说话的是个女生，贺天一直没能记住她的名字。

仿生人讲解员面无表情，并未因这样无理的话而恼怒：“上将已经成为了帝国的符号，不能用普通的眼光看他，也不能用这样无理的话来形容他——回去后要这样好好地告诉您的父亲哦，小小姐。”

女孩噘着嘴似是不太高兴，嘟囔着我要投诉你。讲解员仿佛没有听到，她轻轻拍手，笑容又回到脸上：“来吧，大家把手轻轻地放在玻璃上，然后心底默念自己的理想和目标，上将大人都会听到。他会在冥冥之中督促你们好好加油，成为帝国未来最优秀的士兵。”

孩子们似乎很喜欢这个动员环节，你挤我我挤你，都想占到最好的位置。贺天站在外圈，等他们都结束了，三三两两走出展厅的时候，才终于上前，站在了正中的位置。

缓缓把手放上去的时候，他吓了一跳。

5

扑通。

扑通。

6

“感受到上将的心跳了吗？”讲解员缓缓靠过来，在贺天耳畔轻声说，“缓慢的，有力的心跳啊，很神奇。”

“他还活着……”贺天喃喃，再一次将手贴上。

扑通。

扑通。

他仰望着那个人，看着那张憔悴的面庞。

“有什么话，都可以在心里默默说哦，然后上将会和你一起实现。”

“一起？”

“嗯，上将与我们同在。”说罢，讲解员默默退开了。

一起的话……

贺天想了想，闭上眼，虔诚地仿佛许愿。

7

想要看银河璀璨。

8

和你。

9

贺天是个优质的alpha，完美的六边形男人，美中不足是系统没能给他匹配到契合的omega。

精神阈值太高，没有omega能够与他搭档，因而他只能退而求其次成为一名机械师，而非机甲驾驶员。

唯一的不合群，大概就是闲暇时间不参加集体活动。不泡吧也不泡妞，而是跑去军事博物馆，拿着平板在那位被称为“帝国之花”的上将面前喃喃自语，好像在汇报工作。

连仿生人讲解员都说：“我简直是看着你长大的。”

“你这么好的皮囊，不及时行乐太可惜了吧！”同学这么说，“而且上将有什么好看的？虽然经历曲折离奇，但是长得就那样吧，普普通通，还没有一般的omega漂亮。”

“是吗？可是我觉得他太美了，美到我每次看他都不敢呼吸。”贺天说着，眼角都是笑意。

好好的一个人，可惜是个神经病——贺天的熟人圈里这么流传着。

10

小学那次夏令营之后，为了了解上将的故事，贺天查阅了很多资料。正史、野史，甚至避开安保系统，溜去下城区“考察”。

机缘巧合（不打不相识），他结识了一个外号叫寸头的下城区小混混。这家伙和上将家曾是邻居，他的爷爷是上将当年最好的朋友，很多事贺天都是从他这里了解的。

上将的经历很曲折，也很阴暗，没有多少正面教义。

他参加机甲联赛，他一切经历的缘起，不是因为什么报国之志，也不是什么理想高远，而只是为了还债。后来在军部平步青云，也都是身不由己。

“这么强悍而且有话题性的士兵，军部肯定不会放过啊。他们把他塑造成帝国之花，让他成为帝国军队的符号，把军部的形象无限正面化……这些都非上将所愿！他们以上将的家人朋友为威胁，逼迫上将卖命——我爷爷一家就是这么被监视了五年！最后还……”寸头愤愤不平，眼泪都快憋出来了，“妈的，那些大老爷都不是人！”

11

从寸头这里，贺天大致了解了上将能够独自驾驶的秘密。虽然正史中说他是天赋异禀，克服了生理极限，但不论是多么强悍的omega，不靠外力都无法抵抗天性，避免不了发情期，即使是上将也是如此。

所以他使用了当时黑市上流行的阻断剂，可以让他的精神不受身体状况的干扰。但是这种药副作用很强，直接导致了他的发情期紊乱，因此他必须大量使用抑制剂，这就形成了恶性循环。常年使用没有药品批号的阻断剂、廉价的抑制剂，他的身体到了崩溃的边缘。

虽然他20岁就成为了帝国最年轻的上将，是帝国前途无量的新星，但终于，阻断剂和抑制剂也无法让他控制自己的身体，他开始了周而复始的痉挛。

直到此刻，他都不愿意被alpha标记。

“他没有alpha？系统会为每一个omega匹配alpha啊。”贺天诧异。

“没有，据说原本是有的，但是后来他们一家被系统除名了，也就切断了匹配。”寸头叹气，“他姓莫。原本他们家是上城区的贵族，他的父亲也曾是军官，在一次战役中被反帝军俘虏，后来安然无恙地回来了。据说他回来后去找皇帝面谈过，之后就被抄了家。”

“发生了什么？”

“不知道，爷爷说上将也不知道父亲当年到底说了什么。那时候上将大概也就五六岁吧，还是个小孩子。”寸头摊手，“那帮军痞当时想抓走上将，你也知道的，无主的omega，被抓走大概会成为玩具吧。他父亲为了保护他，失手杀了人。”

“罪上加罪……”

“是的，莫家自此被系统除名，上将的父亲被判处有期徒刑五百年，他和母亲两人被流放到下城区自生自灭。我太爷爷把隔壁的空房租给了他们，就成了邻居。他和我爷爷一起长大，那架红色机甲也有我爷爷的心血在里面。”寸头自豪地挺挺胸。

“他以前的alpha是谁，他有说起过吗？”

寸头摇摇头：“这我就不知道了，不过我爷爷和他形影不离的，老爷子根据种种迹象推测，可能是……最上面那位大人。”

“……皇帝？”

“嘘……小声点。”寸头似乎有些后怕，不过想想下城区这地方又没有窃听，也就放松下来，“只是推测啊，很有可能是当年的太子，现在的皇帝。”

贺天皱起眉：“让他陷入休眠就是皇帝的决定。”这史料可查。

“对，爷爷说最后的那段时间里，上将的身体和精神状态都很不稳定，有自杀倾向。他回来看望母亲，几乎是想见最后一面，他是真的想自杀。后来太子带着军队来了，用很多人的生命威胁。上将这才妥协，被接去了皇城。”寸头眨眨眼，“然而他走后，那些士兵还是杀死了在场的所有人。我爷爷躲在阁楼上，没有被发现，侥幸活了下来。”

贺天呼吸一滞。

他的脑海里浮现出皇帝的身影，那个白发的男人，眼神里带着阴狠，蛇一样。

“后来大概是发生了什么事吧，太子没能标记上将，上将也陷入了深眠，直至今日。”寸头叹了口气，好像是惋惜，“明明那么年轻，天妒英才啊。”

“然后他成为了帝国的符号，活在博物馆里，每一代帝国士兵都要接受他的检阅。”

“对，议会立下的规矩。”寸头搔搔头皮，“皇帝竟然妥协了，我还以为他会把上将藏在自己的皇宫里。”

“他有皇后的吧。”贺天说，“他有皇后了，这个人他得不到了。”

寸头眨眨眼：“是哦。即使是皇帝，也无法僭越法律。”

12

“你和我说这么多，不怕我出卖你？”有一次交谈完，贺天打趣到。

“你不会。”

“这么信任我啊，就不怕我是上城区派来的特务？”

“你不一样。”寸头正气凛然，似乎一点都不怕，“我看人很准的，你的眼神，和上城区那些蛆不一样。”

“嗯？”贺天挑眉。

寸头拍拍他的肩：“小伙子，别陷得太深。”

“啊？”贺天没听懂，“你说什么呢。”

寸头啧了一声：“当局者迷哟！”

贺天满脑袋问号，掐着寸头的脖子叫他说清楚，这家伙却只是嘿嘿笑，打死也不开口了。

13

17岁的最后一天，贺天终于绕过博物馆安保系统的层层监视，入侵了红色机甲的主脑。机甲被唤醒的时候还有些懵逼，第一反应是保护好主人。

它抬起几百年没活动的手臂，将驾驶舱护在掌心。

“噗嗤——”贺天被它笨拙的动作逗笑了。

“谁？”机甲左右看看，展厅里空无一人，“这他妈是哪儿？”接着它发现声音来自内部通话，“什么人？”

贺天想了想：“我大概算是你主人的迷弟。”

“迷你妹。哎，莫仔，莫仔你别睡了，这里真他娘的冷……我靠，你进入休眠了？”

听到这话，贺天觉得事情有点不对。

“休眠……靠，我果然被那个傻逼耍了！”

“什么？”

“操，那傻逼就是觊觎主人的标记权。妈的，幸亏我的最后一层防火墙无人可破。”

贺天看了看那个密不透风的球状驾驶舱，以及里面熟睡的人：“这是你的最后防火墙？”

“对，如果有人入侵我，我就会和主人一起陷入永恒的休眠，像化石一样，谁都别想碰触主人……你小子怎么唤醒我的？”

贺天摸摸鼻头：“意外，我只是想入侵你的内部通话系统，近距离地对他说几句话，没想到把你这个脏话精吵醒了。”

“你他妈想干嘛？”

“他不会被唤醒吧？”贺天比较担心这个。

机甲看了看心口的驾驶舱：“不会，休眠气体还很足，主人还在睡。”

“那就好。”

“你还没回答我的问题，你他妈想干嘛？”

“我不是说了吗，我是他的迷弟，想和他说几句话而已。”贺天在屏幕后摊手。

机甲不开心地骂了几句，才问：“你要对我主人说什么，先说给我听。”

“啊……大概就是我今天吃了好吃的菠萝焗饭，考试又拿了全A，奖学金捐给了下城区的贫民窟……”

“都是些什么废话啊。”机甲无情地打断他。

“明天我就成年了。今晚的银河很美，虽然我还没能力真正完成我的愿望，但是总有一天我会和你一起看的。”

“你他妈到底在自说自话什么啊臭小鬼，你——”机甲还没说完，内部屏幕上就浮现出一条银色的系带。

星光璀璨，绚烂到震撼。

银河。

“好看吗？”贺天喃喃，“莫关山。”

“喂，你个小不点没资格叫我主人的大名。”短暂的惊愕之后，机甲又开始暴躁起来。

“你能动吗？”贺天突然说。

机甲愣了一下，这才反应过来，它尝试着起身，可是做不到，挪动手臂已经很费劲了：“能源不足，看来离不开这里了。”

“唯一的办法是唤醒他，是吗？”

“是，有莫仔的体液我才能动。可是不能，他不能醒过来。活着对他来说已经是残忍的事了。”机甲的声音很低落。

“我会救你们出来的。”贺天说，“在这之前，请忍耐。”

“谁用你救啊，不知天高地厚的，喂？喂！靠，挂老子通话？？”机甲气急败坏，半晌，生够了闷气，又摆回原来的姿势，低头温柔地看向驾驶舱里睡着的人。

14

你睡了几百年啦。

那傻逼没能得逞，不过我们好像被扔在博物馆里了。

他们切开了我胸口的挡板。

你最讨厌抛头露面，那傻逼偏要万千人围观你，真他娘的够了。

对了，刚有个傻小子说想和你一起看银河……

他还说要救我们出去，切。

他能成功就好了。

银河真的好漂亮啊，你不是最喜欢了吗？

……

你真的，真的，不想活下去了吗？

15

贺天开始废寝忘食，去博物馆的频率少了，因为他实在太忙，常常在图书馆或锻造工坊累到昏睡。幸亏他能够通过内部通话和红色机甲联络，知道莫关山每天的状况，单方面地和他说说话。

“你这种独一无二的传奇机甲竟然叫三明治，我还以为你会叫红魔之类酷炫的名字。”贺天打趣道。

“你中二病吗。主人喜欢吃三明治，我就叫三明治，去你妈的红魔。”

“开个玩笑嘛，你真是一点没有幽默感。”贺天想了想，“三明治很好吃？”

“那肯定啊，主人喜欢的东西都是最好的。”三明治满是骄傲，“73区有一家，主人常去，我想那家应该是最好的吧？”

16

贺天隔天叫上寸头去找那家店。

几百年了，早就找不到了。

17

“你去吃了？好吃吗？”

“好吃。”贺天说，“特别好吃。”

18

三明治很少主动联络贺天，接到通话申请的时候贺天还在上课，他第一反应是莫关山出事了，忙戴上耳机。

“我见到夫人了。”

贺天打字：夫人？

“主人的妈妈。”三明治的声线波动，好像很难过，几乎要哭了，“夫人早就不在了！那天……主人没能见到夫人最后一面，他回家的前一刻，夫人就病逝了……”

贺天瞪大了眼睛。

“这个仿生人讲解员，明明就是夫人的模样。”

贺天忙回：那个A-05？

“是啊，连笑着的模样都和夫人一模一样。”三明治的声音里都是悲戚，“让夫人一遍遍地，向那些看客说着军队虚假的光荣历史，炫耀着莫仔最不耻的帝国之花的名号……哈……蛇立啊蛇立，你这混蛋……”

听到了皇帝的名字，贺天没有惊讶。

反而更坚定了自己该做的事。

19

毕业的时候，贺天婉拒了军队技术部以及各大军械公司的邀请。

“我想追寻自己的艺术梦想。”贺天言之凿凿。

高层们转而去做贺呈的工作，这位星际航运大贾似乎并不在乎弟弟的选择：“他知道自己在做什么。”

贺天真的去追寻艺术梦想了，玩玩乐器，画画星空，种种花草。

人畜无害。

20

五年后，以“自由，平等，自治”为口号的联盟起义军攻破帝国三道防线，解放并收编了下城区。主舰“迷弟号”更是大摇大摆地将三明治和莫关山从军事博物馆带走，一同带走的还有A-05号仿生人讲解员。

21

“笑尿了，迷弟号，亏你想的出来，你特么当初还有脸嘲笑我的名字？”三明治打趣道。

联盟军首领卸下伪装——贺天露出他标志性的笑：“不好听吗，我觉得很适合我。”

三明治翻个白眼：“舔狗。”

22

贺天完成了一幅新的作品，三明治乐呵呵地要来看，扫了一眼就不高兴了：“靠，老子给你当了这么久模特，结果老子你一笔没画，全特么画莫仔了？”

贺天抿嘴笑，看着画中人，一脸宠溺。

“不过你画的不像。”

“嗯？”

“他的眼睛不是这样的。”

自信的，凛冽的，好像锋利的刀刃。

“他总是皱着眉头，心事重重的样子，无论我怎么逗他，他都不曾笑过。”三明治喃喃着，“他怎么都想不到，只是单纯地想赚钱还债罢了，却把自己推入了万劫不复的深渊……”

贺天轻触着驾驶舱的外壁，心底一紧，除了心疼再无其他情绪。

“这世界对他太不公平了。也许真的，只有下辈子才会解脱。”三明治又难过起来，“他大概真的活不下去了，父亲生死未卜，母亲病逝，身体又到了崩溃边缘，还有个傻逼一直想睡他……”

贺天眉毛一跳。

智械机甲很快察觉到旁边人的荷尔蒙波动，下意识说了一句：“哦，我没骂你，我是说蛇立那孙子——”话音未落，三明治这才觉察到不对劲。

一人一机对视良久。

23

“日，你他妈也想睡他？？”

24

“我是有那么点非分之想……”

“不许有！！”

“意淫而已，我不会碰他的。”贺天叹了口气，“在我看来任何触碰都是玷污，能这么看着他就好。”

“咿，肉麻。”

“我会为他守身如玉一辈子的。”

“别说了我都要吐了。”

25

起义军的日子不会一直顺风顺水，帝国组织了一次反击，迷弟号战舰成功吸引火力，联盟大部队顺利突围。

贺天被帝国军队金色的战舰层层包围，迷弟号也千疮百孔，他可不想被俘虏后连累家人，想引爆迷弟号同归于尽来着，谁知道听到了一个熟悉的声音。

“进来！”

贺天回头，三明治狼狈地坐在指挥室门口，好像是历尽千辛万苦才爬过来的。

贺天瞳孔骤缩：“操！”他难得骂脏话，“不是他妈的让你跟着大部队走了吗，你他妈还留在这儿找死？”

“我靠老子是来救你的！”

“救个鸡儿你他娘的动都动不了！别他妈拉着他给老子陪葬，操！”

“你他妈有病吗，赶紧滚进来。我把休眠状态解除了，他大概用不了多久就会醒，到时候我就能动了。”

“你想让他醒过来？你才有病吧你要害死他！？”

“他本来就一心赴死，我大概也会陪着他，在此之前至少把你救走。”

“你觉得我会答应？”

“这是我们的意愿，和你无关。总之快进来，我刚把战舰总控室的自爆系统打开了。还有30秒自毁，爆炸足够掩护我们离开。”

贺天狂翻白眼：“待会再和你算账！”

26

自初见至今，20年整。

没有了驾驶舱的隔阂。

他与他，咫尺之遥。

27

“你可以试着释放信息素，加速他的苏醒时间。”三明治挪到逃生口，掐着时间。主脑却在这时给它计算出了驾驶舱内AO两人的契合度，“你的精神阈值和他契合，匹配度也在99.7%！我的天！”

贺天没听见三明治的喋喋不休，他像个第一次见到偶像的小粉丝，手足无措着。

“小子！”

三明治激动地大喊，趁着爆炸一跃而出，跌入了宇宙真空。金色舰队在它身后，密密麻麻。

“他等了你将近三百年！”

28

爆裂的火光中，贺天看到了那双眼眸。

痛楚，忍耐。悲戚，决绝。

比银河更绚烂。

29

但是两人带有跨世纪意义的对视没有持续多久。

“操他妈的，又是你小子。”嗓音喑哑，莫关山不耐烦地闭眼，“梦里都他妈的是你，今天吃了菠萝焗饭，前天吃了烤香肠，大前天吃了猪排饭……我特么管你考试是不是全A，管你网购的拖鞋合不合脚，从老子的梦里滚出去啊烦死了傻逼！”

“……”他好像不太喜欢你？

“……”我算是知道你为什么总爱说脏话了。

30

毕竟是身经百战的上将，莫关山虽然沉睡已久，还没搞清楚状况，但很快反应过来自己身处战场。

他伸手推开愣神的贺天，坐上驾驶座。

贺天听到他喉咙里的闷哼声，咽了口唾沫。他知道现在有两根OO进入了莫关山的身体，汲取他的体液，光联想到那个画面贺天就有点把持不住。

“喂小子，会开机甲吗。”

“啊！会！”贺天立正站好，样子别提多蠢了。三明治终于有了能源，开始慢慢有了动力，他看贺天这蠢样，偷偷拍了几张，准备以后嘲笑他。

“我待会儿，会进入发情期，是非常非常激烈的发情，可能无法驾驶，需要你来开。”莫关山尽量保持着清醒，他的脑袋已经开始晕了，“这是你信息素的味道？”

贺天紧张地开始结巴：“是是是是是的吧。”

莫关山嗅了嗅，心想这小alpha的信息素味道还挺好闻，竟然是可乐味儿，真可爱。

“坐过来。”他说。

三明治又拍了几张，因为贺天同手同脚了。

31

坐在莫关山身后，双手放在操作台上，贺天把莫关山整个人拢在怀里。极其暧昧的姿势，鼻间萦绕着莫关山淡淡的柠檬甜，贺天感觉自己简直要醉了。

怀里人的状态很不好，喉间不断溢出隐忍的呻吟声，整个身子都在痉挛。

“专……心。”莫关山猛地抬头，给了贺天一记头槌，贺天感觉鼻梁都要断了，生理眼泪直流。

他这才发觉自己的小兄弟正硬邦邦地抵在莫关山的臀缝间。

“对不起，无意冒犯……”

“闭嘴，给老子好好开，敢刮花老子的宝贝机甲你就等着当太监吧！”

贺天没想到一个人气若游丝还能说这么狠地话。不过在偶像面前他不想丢人，屏息凝神，专心于操作上。

莫关山果然是个奇迹，不出一瞬就找到了帝国舰队的突破口。贺天在他的指挥下，操纵三明治几个闪回，在舰队加速包夹的瞬间跃迁，消失在了浩瀚星海中。

32

贺天正在调整跃迁坐标，突然眼前一黑。

莫关山回身吻住了他。

33

贺天下意识点了回车。

34

三明治看了眼跃迁坐标，翻着白眼切断了主脑和驾驶舱的音视频信号。

35

我还是个宝宝。——三明治

36  
《驾驶员守则》第二章第三十条：跃迁时要坐回座位，放下脚踏板，升起小桌板，系好安全带，禁止使用任何通讯设备。  
但是有两个经过专业训练的人竟然在跃迁的时候用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇。

37

是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧。

38

“今天，你，”莫关山摩挲着贺天的鬓发。他气息不匀，贺天身上的味道让他不自觉地亲近，“有什么话说吗，傻子？”

“诶？”被偶像吻了，迷弟满脑子空白，只傻傻地回应。

“怎么，你这张喋喋不休烦了我20年的嘴巴，哑巴了？”

莫关山抬起身子，汲取能源的柱状物缩进了驾驶座里。他回过身，跪坐在贺天怀中，颤抖着，战栗着，额上覆着的薄汗都散发着暧昧的甜。

下一秒，贺天看到他身上墨色的战斗服像退潮一般消失不见。喉结、锁骨、乳头、肚脐、人鱼线……他的目光追随着退去的“潮水”，掠过大片淫色的“沙滩”，光裸的胴体在跃迁隧道的光斑中显得格外晶莹。

他在梦中无数次亲近过这个人的身体——瓷器一般无暇，仿若玉石雕刻，温润而有力。

然而那嶙峋的疤痕和大片烈火灼烧后的皮肉，深深刺伤了贺天的瞳孔。

“失望了？”知道自己千疮百孔的身体没有丝毫美感，也知道alpha都是视觉动物，莫关山冷哼，“还是怕了？”说话间，一块明亮的耀斑映亮了贺天的眉眼，让莫关山把后续的嘲讽和脏话都咽回腹中。

39

那双眼眸里，满满的都是怜惜。

身经百战的帝国上将一时间也有些无措，只静静回望。

青年放在操作台上的手终于有了动作，它们轻抚过这些可怖的疤痕，似是在触读盲文下镌刻的伤歌悲文。

可是他又什么都读不出来，这个人经历过怎样的痛，他无法知晓。

40

“你这是什么恶心的表情。”被拥入怀中的时候，莫关山抬手敲他的脑袋，“同情我？我不需要可怜。”

“我今天也有话对您说。”贺天打断了他，战栗着搂紧了怀里的人。

和以往的每一天一样，我今天也有话要对您说。

可是又和以往的每一天都不一样。

贺天低头，吻去莫关山眼角的泪珠。

“从今往后，我保护您。”

41

“以我的生命起誓。”

42

“……好。”

他靠在贺天胸口，任眼泪肆虐。

“保护我。”

他说。

“别让我死。”

43

贺天的吻青涩又腼腆，与他二十过半的年纪不搭。没有技巧，没有情欲，却让莫关山感觉心脏被羽毛触碰，整个人都飘忽了起来。

这感觉就像二十年前，休眠中的他似乎被谁触摸了心跳，意识便回归了这具沉睡百年的身体。

自那以后，这个孩子每一天都会出现在他的梦里。

日复一日，聒噪地，无趣地，汇报着自己每一天的所做所想。

“早安上将。”

“气色不错，上将。”

“抱歉上将，昨天感冒了，没能来陪您。”

他看着这个孩子一天天长高、长大，他清楚这个孩子的每一件事。知道他考试每次都是全A，知道他喜欢吃红烧牛肉，知道他拒绝了几个女孩儿，知道他哪一天生日，知道他经常网购失败。

唯一不知道的，大概就是初见那天，这孩子许下的诺言。

莫关山在混沌的休眠中偶尔猜测过——大概是想成为像我这样的“帝国之光”吧，俗不可耐。

直到那一天，这孩子入侵了三明治的主脑，进入了内部通话。这时候莫关山才真切地听到了他的嗓音，不再是隔着玻璃罩子的那般虚无缥缈。

低沉的，温柔的，是上城区贵族特有的优雅发音。

他说，他明天就要成年了。

他站在星空下，仰头看那银河璀璨。

他问，好看吗？莫关山。

……

原来是这样啊。

休眠中的人竟然有了想哭的冲动。

44

自那以后，他似乎有了活下去的理由。

45

明天的你，会对我说些什么？

46

干涸了百年的眼眶因哭泣而红肿疼痛，子宫深处的痉挛也没了章法。脱离了休眠气体和低温对新陈代谢的压制，发情热便如火山爆发般猛烈。

莫关山迸发出极痛苦的哀鸣，他的意识跌入深渊，眼前漆黑一片。

他曾经不停作践自己的身体，如今身体终究是还以颜色。

“上将！”

手被握住了，布满老茧的指腹摩挲着他的掌心。

“上将！”

“呃，呃啊……”他悲鸣，“救，救救我……”

47

莫关山做了一个好长好长的梦。

他看到小时候的自己，坐在爸爸的膝盖上，听他讲彼得潘的故事。

妈妈牵着他的手，带他去金碧辉煌的宫殿，那是他第一次见到自己的alpha。

对方是个白发的少年，手中把玩着精美的匕首。

“他是omega吗？”少年不信，“他为什么长得不像洋娃娃？”

他住进了宫殿里，和这个被称为太子的少年一起。

太子不喜欢他，很多时候他都独自一人呆在空荡荡的房间和庭院，抱着一只棕色的小熊布偶，自言自语整天。

后来他被接回了家，因为爸爸出了事，他不能继续做太子的omega了。

白发的少年站在门廊后面笑得灿烂。

莫关山却忘记了如何笑。

他再也没见到爸爸，和妈妈搬去了别的地方。那儿的人都愿意和他玩，角斗场的爷爷教了他很多机械师的手艺。

他用了黑市的药，他也没想到自己会一战成名。

御林军向他发出了入伍通知书，待遇很好。

他丢掉了。

然后那个人驾驶着纯白的机甲，率领浩浩荡荡的金色舰队来“接”他。

那个白发的男人。

是他从今往后的噩梦。

被迫加入军队，他升迁很快，却没人正眼看他。

人们知道他来自下城区，人们知道他父亲犯了叛国罪，人们谣传他升迁的原因是上了皇帝的床。

他记得那些人的眼神，鄙夷的，唾弃的，轻视的，玩味的。

表面上相安无事，背地里却骂他是母狗，他都知道。

他也曾被蛇立扔上床，脱光了衣服，看到他胯下的东西时，白发的帝王爆发出咆哮。

“你竟敢戴着贞操锁？你本就该是我的！”

那天，他被按在地上，人前威严又高傲的帝王变得狂躁，面目狰狞，疯癫地操干他的腿间，强迫他吞下自己的精液。

用那柄精美的匕首，在他白瓷般的皮肤上刻满了自己的名字。

蛇立蛇立蛇立蛇立蛇立蛇立蛇立蛇立……

自负的皇帝以为在这个桀骜不驯的人身上烙下了永恒的印记。

他也的确桀骜不驯，剜去了那些恶心的皮肉，用喷枪烧灼着那些恶心的名字。

身体破败丑陋。

却永远自由。

48

“唔……”

“您醒了？”身体被温暖的手扶了起来，有水递过来，他急急地喝，果不其然被呛到，身边人赶忙拍着他的背。

睫毛轻颤，睁开眼，他看到了一张满面焦急的脸。

“傻子。”

“诶。”醒过来就骂人，贺天搔搔头，不敢反驳。

“这是哪儿？”莫关山发现自己躺在一块兽皮上，身上盖着贺天的风衣。他们似乎身处一个山洞，旁边点着篝火。

贺天把手中盛水的海螺放下。

“是个蛮荒的星球，还没有高等生物，不过有食物和水源，能够暂时落脚。”他说，“您失水太多了，需要补充能量，等您恢复过来我带您回联盟的空间站。”

莫关山点点头，伸手触摸自己的后颈。

一个清晰的牙印。

他掀开衣服，下腹空空如也，只有丑陋的疤痕，并没有彻底标记后形成的生育图腾。

贺天忙解释：“我临时标记了您，还没进一步……”

莫关山看了他一眼，没说话。

贺天见他生气了，也闭了嘴。

过了半晌，莫关山突然躺倒，用风衣蒙住了脑袋。贺天以为他不舒服，刚要询问，就听到了一声带着哭腔的：“滚啊！”

“呃，我……”

“叫！你！滚！”风衣下的人可劲儿扑腾。

“好，好。”贺天只能顺着他，起身准备滚，突然想起旁边放着刚洗好的果子。

莫关山醒来之后还没吃过东西。

贺天便问：“吃水果吗，检测过了，可以吃，甜度……”

“不吃不吃不吃你快给我滚我不想看见你不想听见你的声音你这个狗鸡臭傻逼快去死吧——”咕噜噜……

“……”

“……”

风衣底下伸出一只手。

贺天叹了口气，拿起水果过去，把风衣拉开，把人扶起来。

得，眼眶红得像只兔子。

贺天把水果递给他，莫关山恶狠狠地咬了一口。

贺天不笨，他知道莫关山在想什么。

“我没有嫌弃您……”

“别一口一个您您您的，我不爱听。”

贺天哑然：“好。你刚醒，身体非常虚弱，发情让你晕了过去，我只能暂时标记你，缓解你的发情热，然后带你补充能量。如果在这种情况下和你做，你真的会因为身体状况而休克。”

莫关山咀嚼的动作慢了下去，用余光偷偷瞟贺天。

被他的小动作逗乐了，贺天凑近了一点：“我让三明治给你做了检测，临时标记暂时压制了情潮，但只是缓兵之策，接下来的很长一段时间，你会持续地、频繁地发情。所以，你吃了东西，喝了水，保存了体力，这样我抱你的时候才不至于晕厥，我这样解释你接受吗？”

莫关山不说话。

“你曾经失去了一切，没有了希望，一心赴死。好容易遇到了心动的人，这个人却不肯占有你，让你对自己产生了怀疑，对不对？我刚刚从你的眼神里看到了自我嫌恶——你是我的偶像，我最尊敬的人，看到你那样的表情我比谁都难过。”贺天掰着他的下巴，让他转过头来正视自己，“我说过要保护你，我也会成为你的alpha，所以不要露出这样的表情了，好吗？”

沉默在两人之间蔓延，被看穿了心思的莫关山更加局促起来。

他的脸一阵红一阵白，最终恼羞成怒，给了贺天一口。

“嘶……”

“说那么多废话，光吃水果能吃饱吗？你是不是脑袋进水了。”

贺天挑起眉。

“我要吃肉。”

总算把没有安全感的人安抚熨帖，贺天松了口气：“遵命——三明治，照顾下你主人，我去打猎。”

“哦。”

听到个电子音，莫关山猛地回头。

一个缩小版的红色机甲蹲在角落。

“你……”

“咳，主人，我一直都在。”三明治闪了闪目灯，“所以您闹别扭的样子我都看见了——也录下来了~”

莫关山气急：“贺天！你怎么不告诉我！”

这边贺天已经脚底抹油溜了。

“靠！”莫关山恶狠狠地把果核砸到三明治身上。

三明治嘿嘿直笑，问：“莫仔，你现在改变主意了吗？”

“什么？”

“……想和他一起看银河吗？”

三明治话没直说，莫关山听懂了。

他伸手抚摸着心口，那颗心脏正缓缓跳动，似是又注入了鲜活的生命力。

“嗯。”

49

主人笑了。

我第一次见。

50

星光失色。

51

空气里混杂了柠檬甜的味道，越来越浓。

莫关山下意识抓住了贺天的袖口，alpha释放了自己的信息素，抱着他躺到兽皮上。

“我要抱你了，准备好了吗？”贺天说，“我会干进你的子宫里，在那里成结、让你怀孕，你想好了吗？你才刚认识我19个小时。”

“你这傻逼在婆婆妈妈啰嗦什么？”莫关山伸手搂住他的脖子，“我可是认识了你二十年。”

贺天挑了挑眉。

“这么巧。”

他说着，凑近莫关山耳畔，吻那小小的耳垂。

“我爱了你二十年。”

52

炫耀似的张开腿，露出汁水四溢、已经准备好被疼爱的蜜处，莫关山满脸骄傲地看着眼前的alpha。他觉得私处是自己身上最漂亮的地方了，被贞操锁保护得很好，没有一点伤痕，保持着最原初的稚嫩和青涩。

而他的alpha是那么完美，火光下健硕的身材泛着蜜色，挺立的肉茎看得他脸红。

“现在的技术能治好我的皮肤吗？”他突然没头没脑地说。

贺天点点头，怕他又过于敏感，补充到：“我不介意的，你怎样我都……”

“你呀……不是系统分给我的alpha……”莫关山被情潮折磨，神智已经开始混乱，他喃喃着，“你是命运送给我的。”

他看着贺天的眼睛：“想给你最好的。”

贺天轻轻叹息，安抚着亲吻他的手背：“你就是最好的。”

“我记得你会画画。”他还在说着，眼神涣散，喉咙中溢出呻吟，“如果我的身体还和以前一样，你可以把我当成画布。随你，随你……画什么都可以，就算你在我身上刻满了名字，我也不会把它们烧掉了……”

贺天感觉自己要窒息了。

他大概猜到了这些疤痕的来历。

“痛吗？”掌心贴合着斑驳嶙峋的皮肤，贺天感觉那些火舌穿越百年，烧在了他的心尖。

“不痛了。”莫关山讨好似的轻咬贺天的喉结，仰起头奉上双唇。

已经不痛了。

53

进入这具身体前，贺天抱紧了他，一遍遍亲吻。

“我爱你。”他说。

雌穴迎来了它的主人，淫蜜的甬道兴奋地战栗，谄媚地夹裹着那炽热的肉刃。

“唔，好大……”莫关山缩着手脚，攀在贺天身上舒服得直叫，“里面，嗯……”

“我爱你。”

“哈啊……”

54

我爱你。

55

虽然贺天和三明治都做好了迎接莫关山发情期的准备，可他们没想到这欲火猛烈异常，让一人一机完全慌了手脚。

三明治记录的日期已经过去了十九天，但这发情热始终没有画下休止符。期间伴随着发烧、呕吐、失禁，Omega的身体在崩坏的边缘徘徊。

贺天除了抱他别无他法，三明治搜遍了数据库直到宕机，也没找到缓和主人痛楚的方式。

他无法进食，贺天不得不咀嚼了食物喂给他。

他说不了话，呻吟是他仅剩的语言，只有在短暂的梦呓时，会喃喃着：“妈，对不起，对不起。”

他像一只朝生暮死的虫，交配成了他唯一的本能。

56

原本贺天只打算在这个星球上稍作中转，鉴于莫关山的身体无法承受一次完整的跃迁，就不得不更改计划，常驻下来。

抱着清洗完身体的莫关山回到山洞，怀里的人难得睡得很沉，没做噩梦，也没有很快就被情欲吵醒——是个好兆头。

这时三明治神经兮兮地凑过来，献宝一样塞给贺天一捧花。

贺天挑眉以示询问。

“好东西，你多吃点。”三明治拍拍他的肩。

“这什么？”嫩茎上长满了白花，还挺香。

“壮阳的。”

“……”

“我觉得你都瘦了，肯定是要被榨干了，赶紧补补。”三明治义正言辞。

“……”

“瞪我干嘛，我这是担心你，指不定哪天你就精尽人亡了。俗话说得好，没有耕坏得地，只有累死的牛。”

“……滚。”

57

被晨曦的微光“吵醒”，贺天察觉到莫关山不在怀中，便蓦地清醒了。

兽皮上还有余温，应该刚离开不久。贺天满脑子都是始乱终弃的戏码，穿好衣服跑到洞口，就听到了一阵百灵啼鸣般的曲调。

贺天在海岸边看到了那架醒目的红色机甲。

莫关山穿着战衣，坐在机甲宽阔的掌心，双腿从指缝间垂下来，随着节拍摇摆。

他唇间吹奏的乐器竟然是一片树叶，贺天讶异叶子竟然能够发出这般悦耳的声音。

鸥鸟与浪花为他伴奏，海风为他指挥。

“哟，醒啦，睡美人。”大音乐家演奏完毕，低头看到他唯一的听众。

“身体还好吗？”顺着阳光的角度望上去，贺天见他气色不错，只是声音还是嘶哑的。

莫关山晃了晃腿：“嗯。”

那个淫荡又饥渴的器官终于安静下去，像是餍足的猛兽，打着盹儿蛰伏了起来。

“你救了我。”莫关山不太习惯说客气话，但是他觉得还是应该说出来。有点拘谨，他摸了摸鼻子掩饰尴尬。

“不，是你救了我。”贺天说。

莫关山茫然地眨眨眼，并不记得自己做过什么。

贺天捉住他的脚踝，亲吻他的足尖。

“从无尽的单恋中。”

58

原本他以为，他这一生都会苦守着那密封的驾驶舱。

孤独地注视着里面的人，像是注视着琥珀里的蝴蝶。

如今蝴蝶振动着翅膀，飞进了他的生命里。

没有比这更好的事了。

59

[航行日志]

清醒的感觉真好。

那家伙怕是累坏了吧，睡得很沉。

我看到了肚子上的孕纹，粉色的，在子宫的位置。

是新的生命啊，我和他的。

莫关山  
苏醒后第26天，6时19分

[航行日志]

三明治进入了跃迁隧道，我们正在返航，坐标联盟空间站。

这意味着我又要忙碌起来了。

作为联盟首领，引领联盟与帝国抗争、把人类从系统的控制下解救出来是我的使命。

作为闲人贺天，我表面上要过着画画、读书、养花、弹琴的悠哉日子。

但不论哪个我，最重要的事只有一件。

贺天  
联盟新纪元5年，猎户座7日，10时19分

60

“报告上将，今晚天气晴朗，空气质量指数优。”

“干嘛，突然这么正经。”

“今晚的银河会非常非常漂亮，我可以邀请您一起去看吗？”

“行啊，不过晚点我要去见一个老朋友。”

“那……您能陪我看多久？”

“你猜？”

“一小时？”

摇头。

“半小时？”

摇头。

“那是多久啊……”

 

“是往后余生。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 到这里就结束了，也许还有很多没有提及的配角和琐碎的片段。  
> 比如莫关山再次见到寸头的爷爷，两个曾经的好友相见，执手相看泪眼，竟无语凝噎。  
> 比如贺天吃到了莫关山亲手做的三明治。  
> 比如莫关山面对垂垂老矣的蛇立，说着“我怎么会责怪一个老头子呢，我甚至没办法对你说脏话。——操你妈的蛇立”，然后扯下了他的呼吸机。  
> 比如三明治被改造成了双人驾驶的机甲，可是这两个人依旧在跃迁的时候不好好坐着。  
> 比如贺天星空下的求婚。  
> 比如两人的孩子出生了……  
> 似乎还有很多可以写，但是我觉得停留在毛毛那句“往后余生”就可以了，就很好了。  
> 那些故事，都在这余生里。


End file.
